The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,664 is hereby incorporated by reference and discloses a steering actuator system for an outboard motor that connects an actuator member to guide rails, which are, in turn, attached to a motive member such as a hydraulic cylinder. The hydraulic cylinder moves along a first axis with the guide rail extending in a direction perpendicular to the first axis. An actuator member is movable along the guide rail in a direction parallel to a second axis and perpendicular to the first axis. The actuator is member is attached to a steering arm of the outboard motor.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,616 is hereby incorporated herein by reference and discloses a steering system for a marine propulsion device that eliminates the need for two support pins and provides a hydraulic cylinder with a protuberance and an opening which cooperate with each other to allow a hydraulic cylinder's system to be supported by a single pin for rotation about a pivot axis. The single pin allows the hydraulic cylinder to be supported by an inner transom plate in a manner that it allows it to rotate in conformance with movement of a steering arm of a marine propulsion device.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,595 is hereby incorporated herein by reference and discloses a method for controlling the movement of a marine vessel including rotating one of a pair of marine propulsion devices and controlling the thrust magnitudes of two marine propulsion devices. A joystick is provided to allow the operator of the marine vessel to select port-starboard, forward-reverse, and rotational direction commands that are interpreted by a controller which then changes the angular position of at least one of a pair of marine propulsion devices relative to its steering axis.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 8,512,085 is hereby incorporated herein by reference and discloses a tie bar apparatus for a marine vessel having at least first and second marine drives. The tie bar apparatus comprises a linkage that is geometrically configured to connect the first and second marine drives together so that during turning movements of the marine vessel, the first and second marine drives steer about respective first and second vertical steering axes at different angles, respectively.